Gilmore Girls, Buffy, and Bones Very interesting
by AngelandCordy
Summary: Stars Hollow isn't such a quite town anymore when there seems to be a serial killer on the loose heading for them.. Which call in Booth and Bones, but what ifs is not of the normal will Buffy come to the rescue with her scooby gang?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own Buffy The vampire slayer, Bones, or Gilmore Girls. All characters belong to rightful owners!!**

_**So this is Gilmore Girls, Bones, and Buffy the vampire slayer all wrapped in one. I think I'm doing a pretty good job with all the characters so far. I'm pretty excited about it. So this is about the beginning of season four in Bones. They are not together, but they def are starting to realize how much they need each other. Its I guess the fourth season of Gilmore Girls. Luke and Lorelia are together. Rory knows of Logan but they're not really a thing not sure if I will include him in the story are not yet. Rory is at home visiting during everything. It's the beginning of the seventh season of Buffy. So they don't really know what's coming for them yet. Buffy doesn't even know that Spike as a soul yet, and Willow is still in London, getting over everything. So this is how it starts and the way they all get together is quite interesting. Can you imagine Bones and Lorelia in the same room should be pretty funny considering they are the complete opposites. Please Review so I know if I should keep writing or not. I started one story and had no reviews so I didn't really see the point on keep going at it my life to busy for that lol. So you review and I'll write! =) Enjoy!**_

_**Bones**_

Brennan was sitting at her desk, tired from working but she had to close this case. She looked over at the time and realized she had to meet Booth at the diner in 20 minutes. She closes the file and opens the cabinet to put it in its place. She heads to grab her coat ready to lock up and leave, her being the last one there. When all the sudden her cell phone rings. It's Booth. Hello. Hey Bones, change of plans. She didn't too much like the sound of that. After a case like today, another kid murdered, she really could use Booths Company. Bones you there? Yeah sorry, what's going on? Pack your bags we are on our way to Connecticut. What? Why? Bunch of murders all done in the same way their thinking serial killer. There for FBI territory baby. You seem way too happy about this Booth. Hey Bones not about the circumstances, but about getting out of here for awhile hell yeah. Brennan just rolls her eyes. When do we leave? Tomorrow at 10. So go start packing. No telling how long it will take. Ok see you than Booth. You ok Bones? You sound kind of out of it. Just tired after the case this week, I am out of it. I know what you mean goodnight. Bones. Night Booth.

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_

Buffy was just sitting at home watching some TV. Dawn was staying with a friend, and Willow still being in England with Giles, she already did her patrolling for the night. The town for some reason was pretty dead. She was sitting there in her own thoughts not too much paying attention to the TV. She kept thinking about how she ran into spike at the school. He was so out of it. She couldn't quite figure it out but other than him being loony there was something different about him. His eyes. All the sudden the phone rings and she jumps. Shaking it off real quick she gets up to answer it. Hello. Hey Buffy. Giles? Yes. What's up? Turn on the news. Oh no come on Giles! I was just relaxing glad to see nothing out of place was going on, but you always ruin it for me. You done now? Yea I guess so. Buffy slowly but surely drags over to change the channel. She starts to listen. Yeah so what? Serial killers, what's that have to do with me? Don't tell me all killed by drainage of blood? Well good now that you're on the same page. It's been happening for awhile now. They are apparently sending 2 of the FBI best people or something of that nature, but we know they won't be able to handle it. Your and dawns plane leaves tomorrow. She has school Giles. It's the weekend. If we don't solve it in time I'll go back with her Monday. Willow and I will be heading that way also. I got Xander a ticket also plane leaves at 10. Great! She says sarcastically. See you than, Goodnight.

_**Gilmore Girls**_

Rory wake up!! Mom its 9am! Why did I come home this weekend? Hey watch that tone now lady. I need my coffee you must be going delusional to with no coffee. Oh no Rory we better hurry. My vision it's starting to blur. Rory gets up rolling her eyes give me 10mins at least. Sighs ok I guess, I mean I can tell how much your worried about you poor mom, and her no coffee state. Rory walks out of her room headed to the door. Lorelia jumps up like I little kid running after. Hurry; hurry its calling my name Rory. They walk into Lukes he sees them and starts to poor the coffee. He walks over puts it on the table and leans over to kiss Lorelia, you know this stuff kills. So does allot of things my love, but why not die happy? Luke just rolled his eyes gave Rory a look like how do we put up with her and went back to work. Patty walks in just steadily going on about something. Lorelia and Rory start to listen right away. Patty realizing they are the only two that seem to be giving her any attention goes and sits at the table with them. Have y'all seen the news? She asked. Lorelia immediately goes blah, who needs the news when you have great films like Willy wonka and the chocolate factory right kid? Rory just nods along really trying to see what Miss. Patty is talking about. There is a Serial Killer on the loose and the murders just keep getting closer to our little town. They have an FBI agent coming in and some other person but I don't know how to say what she does, something with Bones. Rory goes a Forensic Anthropologist? Yeah that's it Hun. Got a smart one here Lorelia. Don't I know it. All the sudden Lorelia phone rings. Hello. Hey Sookie! Really? Wow. Ok I will head that way. What is it Mom? Apparently those people Miss Patty was just talking about are checking into the inn. The names our Seeley Booth and a Temperance Brennan. They just have a check in date which is in like 30 minutes. Hearing this Patty runs off to go spread the word. I got to go sweetie. Love you be safe. She ran up to give Luke a kiss and ran out the door. What was all that about? He asked Rory. Have a seat she said.

_**I will try to update tomorrow night sometime please, please review! Thanks!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**9AM Sunny Dale**_

"I can't believe you made me come home early." "My friends and I were supposed to go shopping today maybe meet some cute boys." "Now I'm stuck going to some stupid town called stars hollow, what kind of name is that anyways?!?" Dawn yells towards Buffy room has she packs. "You know Dawn this wasn't exactly my plans either." "So shut up and get over it because there is no way in hell I'm leaving my little sister in a town over a hell mouth alone." "Not to mention a teenager having the house to herself all weekend!" "Do you really believe me to be to that stupid?" "Well..." "Dawn if you were smart you would stop right there." Dawn just sighs rolls her eyes, grabs her bag and heads down stairs. "Buffy, Xander's here." "Ok be right down." Dawn opens the door to let him in. "Hey Dawny!" "Hey Xander. ""Where's Buffy?" "You know she has to pack everything she owns." "Oh right that, how could I forget." Xander says laughing. "Hey Buff!" "Yeah Xander?" "Hurry up some we need to get there at least 30 minutes before our flight." "Coming..." "Do you need help?" "No not with the super strength and all I'm good." Xander just smiles and says "ok." As they head out the door and head towards the airport.

_**Bones**_

Brennan and Booth were getting off the plane and going to get their luggage. "Hey Bones guess what??" Booth says with that charming smile of his. "Come on Booth you know I don't like the whole guessing thing it's irrational." "How can someone guess at something, with not even knowing what the subject is?" "Come on Bones can't you just roll with something for once?" "Ok Booth I don't know what?" "I got the FBI to transport my SUV over!!" "How awesome is that huh Bones?!?" Booth says like an excited little boy that just won a prize. Bones rolls her eyes as she grabs her luggage and heads out the door. Booth runs after her and starts walking by her side. "Come on Bones you know your excited." "What that you brought the vehicle that I'm never allowed to drive, because it makes you feel in control and you have the sirens so you can drive like a maniac!" "Yes Booth I'm thrilled." "Aw don't be like that Bones." Has he grabs her luggage and heads to the SUV. Has he walks off Bones can't help but smile at him. As they got in the SUV Booth starts to say "the FBI booked me in this little inn called the Dragon Fly it's in Stars Hollow." "Where in Hartford now." "Where is your hotel and I can drop you off because I'm sure the Jeffersonian Instituteis paying for some big fancy inn for you." "Actually no I chose an inn myself this time and happens to be the same thank you very much." "Aw Bones if you wanted to be near me all you had to do was ask." Booth says with his cocky smile. Bones just rolls her eyes as they pull into the dragonfly.

Lorelia was in the kitchen talking to Sookie. Sookie being all excited while cooking breakfast. "I wonder what their like?" "Probably all serious." "Hopefully not mean though?" "Huh you don't think they will be mean?" She starts to panic "oh god what if they don't like my food??" Lorelia can't help but laugh. "Sweetie someone not like your food would have to be crazy; not smart in any way!" "So don't worry about that one." Sookie starts to relax a little when Michel rushes through the door. "I think they are here." "A black SUV just pulled in." He says very dully almost seemed irritated by them already. Lorelia puts her coffee down brushes her wrinkles out of her skirt that seemed to form as she was sitting. Heads towards the front door as she realizes Sookie and Michel where treading behind her. "Ok if we are going to do the whole Chu Chu train thing we have to promise to behave." Michel started to roll his eyes while Sookie got all excited like a little kid. They walk out the front door to see two people get out of the SUV. It seemed as they were arguing about something. "You know Bones things aren't always just black and white you have your shaded areas in life." The female just rolled her eyes and shut the door. Lorelia already wanted to know why she was being called bones, and what they were arguing about. Michel mumbled "I hope they're not like that all the time" has Sookie elbowed him in the side. Booth and Bones didn't even notice them to wrapped up in what they called a regular conversation. It wasn't till they grabbed their luggage and walked in front of the SUV that they noticed the 3 people in front of them. Lorelia puts her hand out "hi I'm Lorelia Gilmore." "I'm the owner of the dragon fly & this is Sookie my partner in crime AKA co owner, and our assistant Michel." "Hey nice to meet you, I'm Seeley Booth this is my partner Temperance Brennan you will hear me call her Bones though." "Hi nice to meet you." Brennan says has she shakes their hands. "You can just call me Brennan." All the sudden she realizes all the people start to walk up out of nowhere, and just start staring. She starts to tap booth on the shoulder, and points wide eyed. Booth looks over and leans back, and whispers "see this is why I don't like small towns." Lorelia realizes what is going on and says "come on in." "I'll show you your rooms and explain the crazy people." As they go in Lorelia looks back and glares the town just simply looked at her like she was the crazy one.

_**Well there's chapter 2.. the next chapter the Scooby gang will arrive. I wish I had reviews to keep me motivated thanks for the 1 it means allot!! So if you read it review it please!! Will update ASAP.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here is chapter 3! I really wish I knew if people are reading this, if so please review, because I can't really see myself to keep writing if no one is reading. I don't really see the point in it.**_

"So when is their plane suppose to land?" Xander asked Buffy as their plane was landing. "Later this evening, around 4." "I'm really excited to see Willow!" Dawn says, while looking at Buffy wondering why she hasn't said it already." I'm more nervous, but also happy too." Buffy and Xander seem to have said it at the same time as they gave each other a reassuring smile. They were headed to grab their luggage while Xander was telling them he rented a car for the weekend. Next thing they knew they were driving into stars hallow. "I think an inn called the dragonfly should be coming up shortly, we'll see if they have 2 rooms to spare." Buffy says as Dawn notices a little cafe or was it a hardware store? "Hey look why don't we stop and ask for directions while getting something to eat?" Dawn is that a hardware store or cafe?" Buffy ask while Xander started to get excited. "Maybe it's both food and tools now we just need the ladies." Dawn and Buffy lightly hit him on the arm as they get out of the car. "Owe slayer strength remember here!" "Shh" "oh right sorry." as they walk in the cafe.

Rory had just finished telling Luke everything Patty told them and where Lorelia ran off to in such a hurry. He became grumpy really fast not liking the idea of a serial killer running loose or the fact Lorelia could be in danger with the FBI staying at her inn. The killer might go straight for them. Rory couldn't help but find this amusing. She always did find it kind of funny when Luke got like this. As she was finishing her third cup of coffee she saw three people walk in she has never seen before. Luke looked up not caring that he has never seen them, and said if you want food grab a seat if not the door is behind you. Rory quickly tries to apologize for him noticing the oldest female was about to get mad. "You will have to excuse him. I'm Rory nice to meet yall. You can have a seat with me if ya want and ill explain his rudeness." Buffy just looks at her and smiles "I'm Buffy this is Dawn my little sister and Xander our friend. Nice to meet you." They all start to sit. Luke rushes over "what can I get for ya?" "Um we will just take 3 cokes and some fries please?" "Be up in a minute pay at the register when you're done." Not So much with the niceness I see" Buffy says while looking at Rory. Xander just gives an awkward smile. All the sudden Xander starts to freak out. Buffy, Dawn, and Rory look over to see the whole town looking in on them from outside. Kirk being the first one his nose touching the glass where you can see his breath. All the sudden Luke rushes out and starts yelling at them and they slowly walk away. Luke comes back in shaking his head. Rory starts explaining all what was going on in the town with the FBI how her mom owns the inn and how her and Luke our together, so he is just really stressed about that. "Oh so is that why the town is looking at us like we are weird, because we promise no serial killer among us." Buffy says sarcastically. "Oh no that's not it the town is just weird, it wouldn't have mattered what was going on at the moment they would be acting the same way." Rory says while laughing at it and thinking I love my town. "Oh ok I see than." I rather be on top of the hell mouth I think." Buffy mumbles Dawn hearing her starts to laugh, while Xander is still worried about the people that were just outside. "I'm sorry. Xander quickly begins. But did you say your Mom owns the Inn?" "Yeah, y'all need a place to stay?" Yepp if you wouldn't mind showing us where it is, that be great!" Xander say just thinking the quickest way out of people's site. "Yeah come on lets go." Buffy goes to pay, and they head out. They pull up to the dragonfly, and walk in they see two people standing at the check in table arguing, while Michel looked very annoyed. All Buffy could do was look in an amazement. He just looked so much like Angel.

_**Chapter four booth and Buffy talk... will they like each other?? Maybe Xander and Rory? Idk wish I had reviews to help with ideas... should I bring spike into the story, should I bring angel in the story and have bones like him, and see how Booth reacts to that, seeing they look just alike? Wish I had people's thoughts on it...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Rory started walking towards the check in line realizing her Mom was walking up. She than realizes no one is behind her. She turns around to see them all standing there with a dumb founded look on their faces. Especially Buffy. She started to listen to them, and all she could get out of it was he looks like Angel, maybe they were saying he looks like an Angel, and if that's the case in no way were they talking about Michel. "I'm sorry but is there a problem?" Rory starts to ask. "Well you see tall dark and handsome over there, use to date my sister." Next thing you know Dawn was getting elbowed. "That's not him." Buffy said in a very shocked and harsh voice. "Sorry I wasn't exactly there remember." Xander just kept on glaring in the direction, Rory could tell he must not like whoever they were talking about. "So when you say tall dark and handsome that definitely rules out Michel." "Who?" They all say still not really paying attention. All the sudden you hear Lorelia in the background walking up behind Rory. "Michel don't really need nor should you want to meet him, you know grouchy, thinks every ones a pain. I say he has some serious issues, but you gotta love him, at least I do." "Hey Mom!" "Hey Babe! What's going on?" "Oh this is Buffy, her sister Dawn and their friend Xander. Their in town for awhile and need a place to stay." "Sorry hey was kind of out of it for a second. We were just wondering if you had two extra rooms. Hopefully with two beds in each. See we will be having two other people join us later. One room for the guys and one for the girls. If so that is great! We would really appreciate it." Buffy rambled that off really fast while still looking at Booth. Lorelia follows her eyes. "I know right really cute, I'm taken so you can have him all to yourself." Xander starts to speak really fast. "She's been there done that." It's not him Xander, he's allot older, and I can definitely tell the difference, but wow the resemblance. A human Angel" "Now I wouldn't give him that much credit." Lorelia says laughing, " and plus if you do want him, I think you're going to have to fight off that one he is arguing with, they say their just partners, but I don't know about all that." They start to walk toward Booth and Brennan. "Hey Michel Lorelia starts, what's taking so long to get them in their rooms, they called ahead of time." Michel rolls his eyes, "I'm trying to get their information but they won't stop arguing enough to tell me." "Hey sorry to interrupt, but your rooms are ready here are your keys we hope you enjoy your stay. How rude of me I guess since y'all will all be staying in the same hall way I should introduce everyone. Ok going from right to left so pay attention Lorelia says as pointing and saying names. Agent Seely Booth, Dr. Temperance Brennan, Buffy, Dawn, Xander, and my daughter Rory. If you have any questions about the town, or if we can help you out in any way just let us know. Thanks." Lorelia starts to walk towards the kitchen Rory seeing that she is obviously stressed starts to follow as she waved bye.

"Hi nice to meet you, Buffy says while shaking Booths hand. You look like someone I know, I would ask if you were related, but I know that one is impossible." Buffy was just a rambling while Brennan had a smirk on her face like she always gets when some girl practically throws herself at Booth. Booth didn't know quite what to think. Him being the agent he is started to look at them, judging them all by the way they carried their self's. He could tell Buffy was the Leader; they always stood behind her and looked at her with complete respect. He could already tell Dawn was unsure about everything, possibly even herself, what kind of life she must have had. Xander must have been a class clown, very protective of Buffy. You could tell by the way he was glaring, like a big brother would do. "Hey sorry to interrupt the whole staring thing we have going here, but I really need to go unpack and a shower sounds great at the moment." Brennan says while walking towards the stairs. "Sorry she always speaks her mind not thinking about others, it's not that she doesn't care she's just not practical like that." "Oh it's ok went to high school with someone that was the same way, except worse she plain out didn't care if she hurt your feelings or not." Booth just smiles at her and excuses his self out of the room to catch up with Bones. "Hey you know you could have been nicer back there Bones." "If you want to ask her out just go ahead Booth. Me being nice or not has nothing to do with it." What, No she's more for Sweets." "Than what was up with all the staring down there?" "You know murder case. New people in town. Just getting a judge of their character. I don't know why they were staring like that now, she said I looked like someone." "Oh well sorry. I'm going to go shower. When do you want to meet to go check out the murder scene?" Lobby in 30 minutes sound good?" "Yeah see you then."

Rory follows her Mom into the kitchen. Lorelia goes and sits putting her forehead in the palm of her hands and taking a sip of her now cold Coffee. She starts to make a face. "Blah, ok bad idea." Rory just smiles at her. "Awe I'm sorry babe, I was really hoping we could load up on candy and movies this weekend. Rent some good movies, and get some Pizza. I wasn't planning on serial killers, and FBI and other people popping up out of nowhere this weekend." "Mom its ok, I find it all to be quite amusing. The Xander dude kind of cute, plus Luke running around yelling at people haven't seen that in awhile." Wait what cute? Did you say Luke yelling at people?!?" "Yeah you know how Luke is when things aren't going his way. He's not too happy about all these people at the Inn while a serial killer is out there. He's worried about you Mom." "Sighs, last thing I need around here is a crazy Luke, he has to keep me sane with the Coffee, and he can't be going insane on me. I'm headed that way. You want to come or you going to head home?" "I think I'm going to head home, and get in a shower you kind of rushed me out the door this morning." Ok Hun see you later be safe." "Bye Mom love you."

Buffy and them finished checking in and were headed up to their room. "So Rory cute, huh? She seems to be all human to!! What are the chances with that?" You've probably already ruined it with you freaking out about her town." Dawn says with a smirk on her face she loved to mess with Xander. "You really don't think so huh? I mean there might be a chance she found it cute, right? Buffy, what do you think?" "Huh, oh yeah sure." "She still thinking about Dreamy Seely Booth!" Dawn says all the sudden she gets an evil glare from Buffy. Xander shakes his head and disappears into his room next to theirs. Buffy hollers out real quick "we leave in a couple of hours to pick up Willow and Giles!"

Brennan and Booth were headed to the crime scene. They just entered Hartford and were pulling into an alley. There were people everywhere. Booth goes up to the closest cop. "Agent Seely Booth this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. Where here to view the crime scene. Who is in charge of this situation?" "Chief!" He walks up and shakes their hands. "Hey nice to meet you, this is the fifth body we found, left in an ally. They have all been drained of blood with what it seems to be bite marks on the neck. Like someone is trying to play games and act like a Vampire. It's quite sickening. On all the victims they have a cross carved into their left cheek. The walk up to the victim. It's a female about 16. "She's fully skinned and dressed. Why am I here Booth?" I'm not sure Bones. They just told me to make sure I bring you along. You are my partner you know." "Ma'am" the Chief started to say. "Sir?" "I guess they didn't tell you in the alley over there is a shed. We found three skeletons over there. They told us you were the best to see if it had anything to do with the other five bodies." "Sighs, that's me." They start to walk over to the shed. They open it up to see the skeletons covered by tarp. Brennan walks over and starts to uncover them. You could tell that they have been burnt. Nothing left but the bones. "There is a carved in cross on the zygomatic arch." "I'm guessing that is the cheek bone, Bones?" "Correct, they are all related to the other five bodies." "Just great!! Booth says mad. "Bones age, race, male or female?" "All three female, between the ages of 20-25." They were all burnt, but you can tell by the bones that the blood was drained out of them. Lets gets this all shipped to the Jeffersonian. Even the most recent ones, Dr. Camille can look at them." "Ok you heard the women let's get to work!"

_**Next chapter Willow and Giles arrive they find out what all the victims have in common and call LA to make sure Angel is well Angel. I bring in the rest of the bones cast they of course stay at the Jeffersonian. And will bring in the town more. I'm thinking town meeting. =)**_

_**Read it Review it! PLEASE!! =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**It's not everything I wanted to put in this chapter. But it's what I have so far. And I really wanted to update so here it is. Sorry things have been crazy this week. The next chapter will def touch base on what I said last chapter. This has some of it in there though.**_

Lorelia entered the diner to see Luke being rude to everyone in sight. You can tell Lane was trying to stay out of his way while serving the food. Lorelia goes to sit at the counter waiting on Luke to calm down enough to see that she's there. Lane walks up to her and "says what did you do this time?" "What?!?" "He's only like this when it comes to you." "I did nothing this time thank you, it's everything that is going on, that he doesn't like." "Oh I heard about that so it's all true." Very much so have an inn full." "Well sorry." Lane realizes Luke was heading toward them and ran off to get back to work. "Hey!" Lorelia says while smiling. "Coffee?" "You have the key to my heart Luke Danes." Luke couldn't help but smile at her. "So you want to tell me what's up with the Mr. Grumps running around here?" "Sighs I'm just worried about you being at the inn with everything going on. Can't you just let Sookie and Michel handle it this week?" "You know I can't do that nor would I. They need me. Everything will be fine. You need to calm down. You're more than welcome to hang around there if ya want. If it makes you feel better." Luke smiles at her. "I might have to do that. And I'll try to calm down some." "Thank you. Lorelia went around the counter grabbed a to go cup, while Luke was giving her that look he does when she walks behind his domain. At least in his mind, but that look quickly went away as Lorelia leaned in to kiss him and then she left. Lane looked at her as she was walking out and lipped "Thank you."

Xander was getting out of the shower when he realized the time it was 3 o'clock. He knew he better go hurry up the girls if he wanted to be at the airport on time. He went across the hall and knocked. He realized Dawn hasn't even been in the shower yet when she answered the door. "Dawn what's up with the no shower." "Tell Buffy in there to hurry up, and that know 30 something year old FBI agent doesn't care what she looks like!" Dawn yelled towards the bathroom. "Come on Dawn you can use my shower I'll try to hurry Buffy up!" "Thanks Xander." Dawn said all excited while grabbing the items she would need. Xander was just thinking this is going to be a long weekend with three girls sharing one bathroom. "Buffy you almost done in there?" "Somewhat. We got plenty of time don't sweat it Xander." Xander just rolled his eyes and turned on the TV while waiting for them to hurry up. The hurrying part is if he is that lucky. 30 minutes later Dawn came in. "Are you kidding me she's still in there??" "The shower turned off awhile ago. I'm guessing make up, hair and cloths." Dawn went up to the door and started banging. "Buffy come on your going to make us late!!" Buffy opened the door and gave one of those looks that would have made anyone else back off immediately knowing what she was capable of. But Dawn being well Dawn gave her the same look if not meaner. Xander walks in between them and says "remember Willow, Giles people we haven't seen in awhile at the airport let's go please." Knowing that Buffy could lay him out in a flat second maybe even Dawn. Especially now that Buff is training her. All the sudden they both look at him and walk off leaving him standing there like it was his entire fault. One thing he knew he'd never understand was the Summer girls. They were walking in the airport it being 4:05. They had a quite drive the whole way there. Wasn't because they were mad at each other more because they were nervous. That was part of the reason Buffy had taken so long to get ready. She wasn't quite sure how it would feel to see her best friend the person she loved and almost had to kill. Knowing that she would have done it. Knowing that Willow knows she would have done it. They walk to the section that their plane was suppose to land at and started to see people get off

As Willow was getting off the plane all she could think of was will they act like we use to. Will they forgive me, have they forgiven me? Could Dawn ever forgive her? The things she said to her. She just wanted to disappear but a part of her wanted to see them more than anything. They were her family and how she has missed her family.

All Buffy could think about was that time back in HS how she started acting like a complete witch after she killed the master. What she put them through and how they forgave her and acted like nothing had ever happened that day in class. She wanted more than anything to make Willow feel the same way now. And there she was, Giles walking behind her with that confident smile of his. All the sudden you hear Dawn shriek has she ran and hugged Willow. Willow hugged her back as she started crying right than she knew Dawn understood and everything would be fine between them. Dawn let go and moved over to hug Giles. Willow was standing facing Xander and Buffy none of them saying anything. Buffy started to smile slowly while Xander walked passed her and hugged Willow. "I missed ya Will." "Xander you have no idea how much I've missed yall. I'm so so sorry." "Shh its ok forgets about it." all the sudden Xander felt someone pulling him off of her. Knowing it was Buffy he went with it. Buffy looked at her and pulled her in for a hug. All of willows fears has seemed to wash away than. She knew if Buffy had forgiven her she had nothing to worry about. I mean after all she did fight her, tried to kill her sister, and the only father figure she had, and tried to end the world that she worked so hard to protect given her life twice for. "Sorry Buffy." "No more being sorry it's in the past." With that she let go and went to hug Giles. "Ok now that all the emotional junks over can we get to work." Xander said while whipping a tear off real quick. With that they grabbed the luggage and all left the airport. Knowing with the gang back together no one could stop them!

_**In the lab...  
**_

Angela walked passed Hodgins. "Another one trying to be an assistant to Dr. Brennan?" "You know it." Hodgins says has he walks by her with some dirt and bugs that were found on the bodies that Dr. Brennan just sent in. "Who is it this time?" Angela asks walking into Dr. Camille's office. "Clark." she says while looking at the report Booth filled out and faxed her of the murders. "Angela I want you to get us faces of the four bodies as soon as possible, name with the faces would be even better." "On it." As she leaves her office. Camille leaves her office swipes her card as she goes to where Clark is viewing the bodies. "Clark assuming you can't do anything with the one that is fully skinned it be great if I can get it ready to examine." "Yes ma'am it's yours." "Thanks."See these two holes on the neck start seeing if you can find them on any of the cervicals one through seven or on the spine." "Yes ma'am will be the first thing I look at." "Thanks again." Dr. Camille's phone starts to ring. "Dr. Camille" "Hey it's Dr. Brennan. "Do we know anything yet?" "We just got the bodies in 20 minutes ago, where on it now. Clark is seeing if he can find anything on the cervicals, and Angela is finding identities, Dr. Hodgins is looking at dirt and bugs, and I'm about to examine the body. Will call you back in an hour with an update." "Thanks." "No problem bye." "So?" Booth asks antsy. "Their all doing their jobs. Bodies just got there a few minutes ago. Clark is looking at the cervicals now." "The what and who?" "Neck bones and a possible replacement for Zack. The same guy that tried to replace him when he went to Iraq." "Oh, sorry Bones. I guess we can't do anything till we get identities. How about some dinner. I saw a cafe in stars hollow. They probably have pie." Booth says smiling trying to get her to smile. He loved to see her smile, and sure enough that smile slowly came across. Ok sounds good, but you know I won't eat the pie." They were on their way to Luke's. Hoping they find out information fast. Knowing neither would get a good night sleep until they did.

_**So next chapter Scooby gang gets involved their first thoughts Angelus. Will it be him?? And we get identities and Booth and Brennan start there interviewing. What will the town think of people questioning them instead of them doing the questioning. How will they react? One thing is for sure they will have a town meeting over it. Will update ASAP. Please Review any thoughts are anything you'd like to see happen let me know. Thanks!**_


End file.
